Nighmare Before Digimon
by moonrose221
Summary: Twas al ong time ago. Longer now than it seems. In a place most fanfic writers see in their dreams. The fanfic you are about to read is when one does not get the sleep one would need
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmare Before Digimon**

By: Moonrose221

Chapter 1:The Prince and Princess Of Halloween:

_'Twas a long time ago,_

_Longer now than it seems,_

_In a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams,_

_For the story you are about to be told,_

_Began with the holiday worlds of old,_

_Now you've probably wondered where holidays come from,_

_If you haven't I'd say it's time you've begun,_

_For the holidays are the result of much fuss,_

_And hard work for the worlds that create them for us,_

_Well you see now quite simply that's all that they do,_

_Making one unique holiday especially for you,_

_But once a calamity ever so great,_

_Occured when three worlds met by mistake_

In a graveyard in a dark and dreary place a pair of children were playing "haunting hour" A much creepier version of hide hide and seek. The first and who was it or 'the haunting ghost' a ten year old boy with pale-tanned skin, brown hair, and light grey eyes. wearing a black t-shirt, dark blue pants, a crimsion jacket and black sneakers with green goggles on his head wassearching for his sister a girl with tanned skin, mahogany hair, and chocolate brown eyes who was wearing a long sleeve navy shirt,crimsion sweat pants,blue running shoes,and square silver goggles around he neck.

"Daisuke Skellington come on! Mom and Dad want us home." Said the boy. Daisuke walked up to the boy and said, "Alright Mikey i'm coming. Wonder what Mom and Dad want?" Mikey shrugs and replies, "I'm not sure. They said something about humans though." "Humans. You sure bro?" Daisuke said. Mikey nodded, "Yep now let's not take our time. i want to know what's up." the twins ran through Halloween Town all the way to Skellington Castle. when they reached the chambers where the Holiday Figures Counsel met they knocked on the door. a smooth voice said, "Enter Children." The owner of said voice was King Jack Skellington. Daisuke curtseyed and Mikey bowed as came from thier ettiquite training. "Father, why did you call Mikey and I from our game if I may ask?" Daisuke asked. "Well my darling Sally and Queen Holly of Christmas Town arrived with a pair of human boys. We are unsure of what to do about them. we never had humans enter a holiday world in centuries." Jack S. replied. "Papa is it possible to ask them to take an oath swearing to keep the holiday worlds a secret?" Mikey asks. Sally walks in with a woman with long blonde hair emerald green eyes wearing a red dress with white fur trim and red snow boots with white trim, and a pair of boys. The first boy had blue hair and black eyes wearing a grey vest over a blue shirt, brown shorts, yellow wristbands, a blue shockwatch, and red shoes. he also sported a pair of glasses. the second boy had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless green turtleneck, blue jeans, brown gloves, and brown boots. "Boys may we know your names please?" Sally asked. "I'm Joe Kido." The first boy said. "I'm Matt Ishida." The second boy states.

After a long and rather boring explanation from both parties the two boys swore to protect the secret of the holiday worlds even offering to help the Prince and Princess of Halloween in the human world. Daisuke used the surname Motomiya in the human world whilst Mikey used the surname Kudo. The four instantly bonding. Joe and Matt having been to the digital world the year before. Daisuke and Mikey told the boys of when they goofed off in the human world that same summer and were taken to the convention center by a vampire. who was revealed to be Myotismon. Daisuke and Mikey were both half skeleton half vampire both drinking a chemically made blood to sustain them.

_**(Three Years Later. Hinter Lands)**_

A now thirteen year old Daisuke and Mikey were walking through the Hinter Lands to get to Odaiba so they could get to school. Daisuke attended Odaiba Junior High while Mikey attended Shibuya Junior High. "See you after school bro. Some of the guys wanted to play soccer before school." Dai said to her brother. She ,black sneakers, and her ever present goggles on her head holding her hair back like a headband. Mikey had changed too. He now wore a blue and red jersey with a gold crown symbol, blue and red wristbands, brown shorts, red sneakers, and his signature green goggles on his head. "I'll see you later sis i love you." Hugging her he went to the train station. "I love you too bro." Daisuke had ran to school. Setting her backpack down she proceeded to dominate her teammates.

Noticing that she accidentally kicked the ball to hard she yelled, "HEADS UP!" a blonde boy who reminded her erieely of her friend Matt Ishida caught it. Walking up to him she said, "Sorry about that." The blonde replied, "It's cool. You look familiar. Eh, must be the goggles." He left when he heard a lavander haired girl call his name. daisuke thinking _'Great he knows Tai. Or Takuya. Just my luck I always attract goggle heads. Or that boy is Matt's younger brother Takeru.' _Dai walked into class and saw her oldest Kamiya. "Hey Kari. Guess we're in the same class this year. So today isn't completely nuts." "Hi Daisuke. That's lucky I guess. What do you mean completely nuts?" "Some blonde guy in a white bucket hat said I looked familiar because of my goggles." The cherry eyed girl smiled at her long time friend in sympathy having been mistaken for her sister several times. The teacher came in at that point.

"i'm Mr. Hamasaki and I will be your teacher for the year." Said a fourty-something year old guy in a bored monotone voice. "And I would like you to welcome a new student." The blonde boy who Daisuke recognized from eariler walked in. Giving a short bow he said, "Hello my name is Takeru Takaish but everyone calls me T.K. It's a pleasure to be here." "Alright please take a seat next to the girl with the camera around her neck." T.K. walked over to kari grinning, "Together again." "Just like old times." As class went T.K. joked with Kari, "Our teaher kind of looks like Ogremon." At which Kari laughed at. After school Kari brought T.K. over to Daisuke. "Daisuke this is T.K. he and I met four years ago through our older brothers." "Oh wow that's pretty cool. My brother doesn't really introduce me to his friends cause he worries they wouldn't like me." "You have a brother?" "Yep. He goes to school in Shibuya. We have different likes but we are twins though." As the trio was talking Yolei Inoue Walks up to them. "Hey Your Kari Kamiya right?" "Yes." "Your brother Tai just sent this e-mail." The paper read: Come to the digital world right away. the digimon need our help. "My brother needs us." Holding Daisuke's hand Kari drags her to the computer room meeting Izzy along the way. once in the lab Izzy begins to type on the computer. "What's the digital world some new amusment park? Ibet they have some great rides." Yolei says seeming more naive than she really was."Yolei weren't you going to fix my computer?" A boy Daisuke remembered was in her home economics class named Cody Hida asked when Yolei suggested they all go to the digital world. "Alright I'm coming." After the girl and younger boy left Izzy exclaimed, "Prodigious! We're going back to the digital world." "Correction. You three are going back. I've never been before and unless I get a digivice I probably won't be able to." Daisuke as the mahogany haired girl finished speaking three lights shot out of the computer. A navy blue light that went to Daisuke. As well as a red light and yellow light that went out the door. The light faded to reveal a device with Navy blue grips and a dark gold body. "Cool. Is this a digivice?" "It,s a different model than the ones we have." "Um, not to sound like a shmuck but shouldn't we go to help Tai?" "Daisuke's Right." "I'm gonna go help my brother." "I'm with you." Daisuke watched with awe as the cherry eyed brunette and her blonde friend were pulled into the computer. "It's your turn. Unless your scared." "As if!" Daisuke quipped as she held her digivice to the screen.

Music played as the trio were downloaded. Daisuke thought it was very catchy. "Whoa that felt wierd." dai said as she realized she wasn't wearing her normal clothes. Instead she was wearing a black Leather jacket with a fluffy red collar over a dark purple camisole, navy blue combat boots, and leather fingerles biker gloves. "Wow new wardrobe too." "Despite the color scheme it works for you." The three walked through the woods when Dai noticed a vending machine. She was about to ask what it was doing there when a bunch of slug digimon came out of it. "Excuse me but what sort of digimon are you?" Daisuke asked one of the slugs. "We are Numemon miss who are you?" "Daisuke Motomiya. Pleasure to meet all of you. I am truely sorry but my friends and I must continue our search for another member of our group. See you again sometime." "Those are just one type digimon you will see here. There are ones that are much cuter." "Scarier ones too." "Please if someone wanted scary they should see my mom first thing in the morning. Hey I''m Getting a signal. Follow me." after about five more minutes of walking they found Tai, an orange dino, a white cat, and a hamster with bat wings for ears. "T.k.!" "Patamon!" "Kari." Haha Gatomon! Oh, your tail ring. Tell us what happened." "One day this bossy human appeared and said, 'I am the Digimon Emperor.' He has these dark rings that make so no one can digivolve. i hear we're all going to have to punch a time clock too. He has this Dark Digivice that's draining our power and making us all weak as newborn kittens." Daisuke kneeled down to Gatomon's level and said, "Don't worry. Three lights came out of a computer in the real world with three new pure digivices. So mine might look like his since i can't really be sure. I do know that as a team we can rely on eachother to help." "What does your digivice look like anyways?" the feline digimon asked. Daisuke brought her dark gold and navy blue device. "It does look like that but grey where this is dark gold and black where this ones navy blue." "I see, now that that is settled. What's this egg here for?"

"It looks like a deflated beach ball. No wonder it's got a spike through it." "Plus it's heavier than my mom's meatloaf." Tai said as T.K. tried to lift it. "Alright move aside. This is a womans job." Kari said before she tried to lift it. Before anyone could say anything else Daisuke walked over and picked it up no problem. A pillar of orange light shot up from the hole as a blue dragon with red eyes and yellow markings on his face appeared. He jumped out of the light shouting, "Yahoo! Free at last! Free at last! You moved the digiegg! My names Veemon, but you can call me Veemon." Giggling at the dragons sweet and gung ho attitude she responds, "I'm Daisuke. It's great to meet you Veemon. I can tell we're going to get along great." She tensed a bit when she felt like someone watching her. She picked up arock and asked T.K. to move to right about two the rock she shattered a Black ring. Just as she went stand up the whole cave shook. "What is this an earthquake?" "Look up there. It's Monochromon. His shell is harder than diamonds and volcanic strike sends out millions of fireballs." "We gotta get out of here!" Kari screamed. 'I normally like scary things but this is just messed up.' Daisuke thought as she ran. One explosion later, Dai was sitting up when veemon asks, "Daiduke tell me what hurts?" "Well I have this bad migrane headache but other than that I'm good." She saw Kari on the ground struggling to get up. "Daisuke I can digivolve if you open the egg. But, you need courage to do it." The Monochromon tried to ram the others. "Daisuke!" "Have courage!" "You want courage, I'll show you courage. Dig-armor Energize!" The egg broke into what looked like fire styled armor as orange light glowed. "Veemon armor digivolve to... Flamedramon: The Fire Of Courage! I am Flamedramon. As Veemon I use the Digiegg Of Courage to Armor Digivole. My Fire Rocket will broil my enemies like a well done steak." Tai was shocked as he asked "Armor- Digivolve?" While in a dark room surrounded by moniters a plum haired male was watching mused, "Digi-Armor Energize Huh? With the power of my dark digivice they shouldn't be able to digivolve at all. Thier more resourceful than I thought." Back with the digidestined the fight between Flamedramon and Monochromon was for lack of better term heating up. All the while Daisuke was sure she heard yet another catchy song playing. Flamedramon jumped up and yelled "Fire Rocket!" "Barbeque that dark ring Flamedramon!" Gatomon and Daisuke Cheered. When the dark ring broke the red glow to the Monochromon's eyes disappeared.

Flamedramon glowed orange returning to being orange light went into Dai's digivice and shot right into her jacket pocket taking the form of a small handheld computer. "Awesome job Veemon! You were an inspiration to good dgigmon everywhere!" The blue dragon blushed at the praise his partner was giving while Kari was cooing the Monochromon. "That armor digivolving was cool. you both did great. Wish your goggles were alright." Tai pointed be hind the Mahogany hair girl to show her goggles on the ground the strap was broken and the lenses were cracked. "Oh. I honestly didn't notice. The only thing on my mind was helping you guys." "Well your the new child of courage and therefore the new leader. As we all know the leader of the digidestined wouldn't look right without a cool pair of goggles. So here. I want you to have mine." "They look real cute." Kari complimented as she put them in her hair like she did with her old pair. "excuse me Tai but shouldn't you be heading home?" "Your right but I'm not sure if we can get home. Never stay for too long Daisuke it can be dangerous." "Kay." The group of humans and monsters(Both digital and real) came up to a T.V. set and saw Izzy with Yolei and Cody talking about brownies and the digital world when the three humans and one monster now leader were sucked into the real world. As the four went through the T.v. Agumon said, "You don't see that everyday." While Veemon thought, _'If they only knew about Daisuke's real life as Princess of Halloween. Oh well food for thought i suppose.' _While once th four came out of the computer izzy yelled, "Get off your crushing my brownies!" When Daisuke said, "Whoever is on my back get off now!"

(_A/N Hi and welcome. This involves Adventure 02, Frontier, Tamers,xroswars/fusion, and nightmare before christmas. To clear up a few things:_

_1\. Daisuke and Mikey/ Taiki are twins_

_2\. Fusion happened in a different part of the digital world like tamers and frontier_

_3\. Daisuke speaks differently due to being Jack Skellington's daughter_

_4\. The way I see it a ragdoll monster is more or less a genetic wild card. So the twins [Daisuke and Mikey] could have been born half anything. I just thought half vampire would be cool._

_5\. This will be a Jeremy/Zenjirou x Daisuke pairing_

_6\. If you think I own any of this i don't except the tablet i'm listening to music on._

_Read and please Review. Suggestions are welcome.) _


	2. Chapter 2

**Nightmare Before Digimon**

Chapter 2; The game is for Real:

As the four digidestined re-entered the real world from the digital world there was a slight spaz attack from the trio sitting by the computer. Yolei Inoue Yelled, "Huh?! Where did you guys go to?" Daisuke being the polite girl she was responed, "The digital world. I don't recomend going there unless you have a group." The digidestineds all seperated to head home. Daisuke was listening to her favorite song and singing in a very calm yet spooky voice.

_Angel of darkness_  
_Angel of darkness_  
_The world is in your hand_  
_But I will fight until the end_

_Angel of darkness_  
_Angel of darkness_  
_Don't follow your command_  
_But I will figth and I will stand_

_Spoken1:_  
_When darkness falls_  
_Pain is all_  
_The Angel of Darkness_  
_will leave behind_  
_and I will fight_

_Verse1:_  
_The love is lost_  
_beauty and light_  
_have vanished from_  
_garden of delight_

_The dreams are gone_  
_midnight has come_  
_the darkness is our new kingdom_

_Angel of darkness_  
_Angel of darkness_  
_The world is in your hand_  
_But I will fight until the end_

_Angel of darkness_  
_Angel of darkness_  
_Don't follow your command_  
_But I will figth and I will stand_

_Spoken2:_  
_Hunt goes on_  
_deep in the night_  
_time to pray_  
_down on your knees_  
_you can't hide from the_  
_eternal light_  
_until my last_  
_breath I will figth( I will fight...)_

_Verse2:_  
_Now realise_  
_the stars they die_  
_darkness has_  
_fallen in paradise_

_but we'll be strong_  
_and we will fight_  
_against the_  
_creatures of the night_

_Angel of darkness_  
_Angel of darkness_  
_The world is in your hand_  
_But I will fight until the end_

_Angel of darkness_  
_Angel of darkness_  
_Don't follow your command_  
_But I will figth and I will stand_  
All the while she walked through the park the seven digidestined were meeting heard the spooky yet beautiful singing. "Yikes who is that?" asks Tai Kamiya. Matt who heard the tune before just smiled, "Oh that's just Daisuke Motomiya. She has a talent for this stuff. Her twin brother Mikey has an all around talent for music, sports, and academics just like his sister. their parents are politicians and so to stave off paparazi they use different last has promised to come to some of her soccer games." Joe Kido a doctor in training also had a fond smile on his face, "I know that the twins older sister Jun is very protective of them and often beats down anyone who talks crap about her younger siblings." as the digidestined talked about returning to the digital world the next day, Daisuke heard a husky yet chilling and seductive voice singing into the darkness.

_Come Little Children_  
_I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land_  
_Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children_  
_The Time's Come To Play_  
_Here In My Garden_  
_Of Magic_

_Follow Sweet Children_  
_I'll Show Thee The Way_  
_Through All The Pain And_  
_The Sorrows_

_Weep Not Poor Children_  
_For Life Is This Way_  
_Murdering Beauty And_  
_Passions_

_Hush Now Dear Children_  
_It Must Be This Way_  
_Too Weary Of Life And_  
_Deceptions_

_Rest Now My Children_  
_For Soon We'll Away_  
_into The Calm And_  
_The Quiet_

_Come Little Children_  
_I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land_  
_Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children_  
_The Time's Come To Play_  
_Here In My Garden_  
_Of Shadows_

The princess of halloween smiled warmly at her twin brothers song. he sings it just for her when he knows somethings troubling her. "Hey sis what's wrong?" "Hi Mikey. I need to meet with you, Takato, and Takuya so could you call our two cousins please? Tell them to meet us at the cafe Scarlet Dreams in ten minutes." "Sure why? Does this involve the D-World? Cause Shoutmon just came back today. As did Guilmon and the spirits of flame returned to Takuya this morning." Nodding her head and bringing out her new Navy blue and Dark Gold digivice Mikey places the call and leads his sister to the holiday doors. Not knowing Daisuke's enemy has found out their spooky secret.

Takato Matsuki a Half-Werewolf Half-Vampire and Takuya Kanabara a Half-Fire Demon Half-Warlock race to Scarlet Dreams one of the most predominant teen hangouts in Halloween Town. Second only to the teen club Hangman's Noose. and The Vein a place for those of vamire or demon lineage to let loose their blood lust or demonic desires. Sitting in a private booth the four monster teens involved in the digiworld began talking, "So Daisuke is it really true you have a digivice?" this is asked by Takuya. Naturally protective the Half-demon goggle-head desires to become part of the Holiday Chaos Preventers. a group of inter holiday police officers. Whose job it is to make sure holiday plans for the worlds go off without a hitch. this was set up after Oogie Boogie tried to become The Seven Holidays King. Takato Matsuki a shy yet devious young man starts mulling over what the partner digimon could do for the soon to be halloween celebration. Takato's dream is to fallow in his Uncle Jack's footsteps and become a master of halloween frights. he also wants to become a teacher at Hallowee Town Scare Technical University a school dedicated to making sure halloween frights are at their best and are safe for those around them. being the observant boy he is he asks the million dollar question, "Who is your partner Daisuke?" "My partner is a Veemon. A dragon species vaccine-type digimon. his attacks are V-headbutt and V-punch. He can armor digivolve to become Flamedramon. Who's attacks are Flame Fist and Fire Rocket."

Mikey notice she had a slight tone of intrigue in her voice. but he never clled he out on it. The quartet spoke for over an hour. by the time they split up it was nearly dinner time. so Mikey desided to have Shoutmon walk home with him and Daisuke. "Shoutmon Reload." "Hey Mikey I thought you'd never let me out. Whoa you live in this creepy town?" "Yep! And I'm damn well proud of it. Halloween Town is literally just that the Town for the holiday Halloween." "Wow. You mind explaining the comment you made when you said being royalty isn't all it's cracked up to be?" "Sure thing, but first allow me to introduce my twin sister Daisuke Lillith Skellington." "Skellington ? You mean Like Jack Skellington The Pumpkin King?" "That's Me and Daisuke's father Shoutmon." "Your dad? So I guess that means you know how that royalty can be a pain in the ass huh? your the Pumpkin Prince and Daisuke is The Pumpkin Princess." "Exactly." The trio walked to Skellington Castle a breath taking but some what macabre place. as they walked through the gate they were met by Toshiro Hitsugaya and Renji Abarai two soul reapers who are the twins advisors and personal assistants. "Prince, Princess do not forget tomorrow at seven thirty Morticia and Gomez Addams will be bringing their daughter Wednesday Addams and their two sons Pugsley Addams and Pubert Addams to dinner. Friday evening is the cotillion for all holiday royals and nobles so best have chosen formal wear. thursday night Agatha Cromwell is bringing her daughter Gwen and her three grandchildren Marinie, Sophie and Dylan are coming to discuss the Halloween celebration for the general public. Saturday you have fencing lessons with Jack Frost at ten. Music with Queen Ariah of Valentines day at two. Sunday is when you meet with Kaname and Yuki Kuran about the cold one infestaion in Seattle,Washington as one of local Hybrids Isabella Swan has raised the alarm of the Supernatural World possibly being discovered. Isabella also wishes to speak to you Both on Thursday to see about the evidence on a PCSI(Paranormal Crime Scene Investigation)." "Thanks Renji. Toshiro Arange a meeting with the Holiday Counsel this Saturday at four pm." "Yes young Prince."

The next day the twins went off to their own respective schools. the day was not pertaining anything interesting. "Hey Daisuke are you ready to head back to the digital world?" "Yes I am Kari." The two girls headed in the computer lab when Tai, Sora, and Izzy went to use the computer to bring the team into the digital world when one of the teachers walked in Tai thought -Uh oh time for manuver A-22 Outsource on raging teen-age hormones.- as Tai was getting an akward talk the remaining digidestined went through the digiport. as the three who were with Sora, Izzy, Yolei, and Cody re-united with Veemon, Gatomon, and Patamon Tentomon and Biyomon was able to see Izzy and Sora. Daisuke got sucked under the ground with Veemon. She found herself Chained to a wall thinking, -I feel like I'm Takuya right about now.- Daisuke Sees Veemon chained to the wall of the ravine and calls out, "Are you okay?" when a male voice replies, "Oh he won't be much longer." Looking up she sees a young man roughly her age with wild plum colored hair in the craziest get up she had ever seen. "Veemon can you armor digivolve?" "Aren't you going to need these to pull of that little trick miss Pumpkin Princess?" "What did you just say?" "You heard me." "Give me back my D-Terminal and digivice you Aichmophobic pervert." "W-w-w-what did you say?" "Do I need to dumb it down? Aichmophobic. It's a fear of needles. Jeeze what happened kids at the doctors office tease you about getting a shot. Your a pervert cause you more or less took advantage of my unconsious self." Before the Digimon Emporor could deliver a comeback Gatomon used her Lightning Claw to knock Daisuke's gear out of his hands while Digmon and Halsemon recovered Daisuke and Veemon. Needless to say Daisuke got to have fun messing with the Emporor but was also worried that someone outside of the holiday worlds or the Knights of the Black Pumpkin knew who she was. However she would learn more about what scares the Emporor.

Eventually the group retuns to the real world. When Tai sees the mess he asks, "What happened?" the response is, "Please don't ask." Yolei upon seeing Poromon squeals, "Wow. He's so cute!" Cody on seeing Upamon says," I'm amazed such a little fella could become such a powerful warrior like Digmon." Daisuke when she first sees DemiVeemon says , "Aw he's so sweet. I bet he loves pranks even like this. Hope you like chocolate little buddy!" walking home Daisuke spots a plum haired male and sneds a little illusion of being stuck in a hospital to the boy for a few moments before said boy hightails it. smirking she walks down the streets and enters the Halloween holiday door. Upon arriving home she heads to her room and changes into a simple yet extravagent black lolita style dress with navy blue ruffles and a dark red ribbon pulls back her mid back length dark brunet hair. As Daisuke enters the dining room she greeets Mr. and Mrs. Addams in romainian. "Ei o plăcere să vă văd din nou domnul și doamna Addams. Cum este unchiul Fester și Lurch?" Morticia's response was as such, "Vă mulțumim prințesă Daisuke. Unchiul Fester și Lurch sunt groaznic minunat. Cine este acest fermecător și ciudat prieten dragon de-a ta?" In english Daisuke replied, "This is DemiVeemon a Digimon which is short for Digital Monster. Father always said that monsters of any kind are welcome in our world and in our home."

(Chapter End)

**Okay time to clear up a few things**

**1.Vă mulțumim prințesă Daisuke. Unchiul Fester și Lurch sunt groaznic minunat. Cine este acest fermecător și ciudat prieten dragon de-a ta? translates to: Thank you princess Daisuke. Uncle Fester and Lurch are horrifically wonderful. Who is this charming and strange dragon friend of yours?**

**2."Ei o plăcere să vă văd din nou domnul și doamna Addams. Cum este unchiul Fester și Lurch?" Its a pleasure to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Addams. How are Uncle Fester and Lurch doing?**

** : Afraid of needles. otherwise known as fear of shots. Basically Ken had a traumatic experiance with Hospitals and Doctors.**

**4\. Yes other characters from movies or series are making appearances.**

**5\. I chose the Addams family because them living in Halloween Town made sense.**

**6\. The Cromwells are high ranking nobles in this fic.**

**7\. Soul reapers need something to do when not overseeing spirits or battling hollows.**

**8\. Halloween Town Is more modern and bustling than canon.**

**9\. The cafe and Club names talk about stuff found in most silly yet disturbing disney films.**

**10\. The Sanderson Sisters have a part to play in the Holiday Worlds' history.**

**11\. There are several security measures for the Preventers.**

**12\. Paranormal Crime Scene Investigation is a secret world government organization that keeps word of the supernatural from coming to the surface. The main job is to find and destroy any "rouges" or monsters that have broken the Code of conduct in the Human or Mortal Realm.**

**!3. Monsters age normally like a human unless stated specifically. the stop aging at 18 for girls 21 for boys.**

**14\. The Holiday Counssel consists of King Jack Skellington and Queen Sally Skellington of Halloween Town. King Nicholas Clause and Queen Holly Clause of Christmas Town. Kins Eros Aino and Queen Ariah Aino of Vaentines Town. King Shane Teerruo and Queen Gaia Terruo of Spring and over seers of Easter. King Orion and Queen Alyssa of Harvest Town. Kins Samuel Rigers and Queen Rebecca Rogers Of Independance Town. King Patrick and Queen Shannon Of St. Patricks Day. Jack Frost, Bunnymund, Father Time, Shinigami, and Duskmon. As ech faction has at least one representative.**

**15\. The Twins have one older sister who is training to become a part of PCSI so she will not accend the throne. Jun is more interested in solving cases and assuring justice and balance are done.**

**16\. Daisuke and Ken will continue this little cat and mouse game for quite some time. It will stop once Ken is no longer the emporor.**


End file.
